Calling of the Wind
by Dance of the Crazed
Summary: Evil just never seems to die. [Tiger Fic]


_**I do not own Monster Rancher**_

_**A/N: This story takes place a few years after Moo is defeated.**_

---

It was raining all night. A drop of rain landed on Tiger's nose, waking him up. The tiny drop had startled him. He growled a bit and realized what it was. Tiger's warm red eyes gazed up into the morning sky. The sun hadn't completely risen yet, but that's just the way he liked it. Sleep was overcoming him again until snoring disturbed that. Tiger turned to his younger brother, Grey Wolf. He was lying on his side twitching his foot and snarling. For the last few nights Grey Wolf wasn't sleeping well. He was always waking up quickly, his breath heavy. It was as if he had awakened from terrible nightmare. Grey Wolf was always one to believe in omens. Tiger didn't believe in omens as much as his little brother, but he still did believe some of it. He remembered the day that Moo capture his brother that Grey had warned Tiger that something would happen to the pack. Also that on the same day, Moo would appear. But, Tiger ignored his brother's warning and went to find Moo anyway. Sure enough, Moo appeared, the pack was destroyed, and Moo stole his brother. _Damn that Moo…_

"Karman!" Grey Wolf shouted in his wake. Tiger nearly had a heart attack once Grey Wolf yelled. Grey Wolf was breathing very heavily.

"What is it, Grey Wolf?" Tiger rushed to his side.

"Them," Grey Wolf said trying to catch his breath, "I had seen them again, the dreadful terror hound, Moo, and a beautiful white hound. Damn it, this is the third time this week."

"How many times have you had the dream?" Tiger asked.

Grey Wolf gave out a weak laugh, "Dream? More like nightmare. And I only had the bizarre dreams with those monsters in it this week. Each dream different from the previous one."

"What happened in this one and who is this Karman?" Tiger questioned.

"In this nightmare Moo was attacking the white wolf, Karman. And a terror hound attacked them both. It's not too different from the other ones, though."

"What do you think it means?"

"I don't know, brother," Grey Wolf sounded nervous, "But, maybe we should be more alert this week."

"Alright," Tiger nodded, "But, we need to go hunting. We haven't hunted in a while."

Grey Wolf hesitated. "Okay, let's just not take too long."

Tiger grinned. Then, the two wolves sprang out of the cave and into the damp environment. It was perfect weather. Not too cold and not too warm, it just finished raining, and the sky was beautiful.

It wasn't that long until they had found a small herd of buffalo. Grey Wolf was licking his lips. Oh, how he could already taste the sweet flesh melting in his jaws.

They jumped out in the buffalo's view and the buffalo ran. Tiger leaped up onto one's back and toke it down with ease. He watched Grey Wolf head to the front of the herd. The silver wolf wanted to take down the leader. Tiger smiled. It was interesting to watch his little brother hunt.

Suddenly, a gleam of light from the sky caught Tiger's eye. Then, like lightning, a red bolt of electricity shot right where Grey Wolf and the buffalo were. Tiger felt his heart stop.

At first he couldn't speak and then he shouted at the top of his lungs, "Grey Wolf!!"

He bounded to where the bolt hit and saw a good size creator. Franticly, Tiger scanned it.

There was no sign of his brother. It was not like Tiger to panic about some thing, but for this he did. He started to circle the hole at a jogging speed.

"Grey Wolf," he started to shout, "Grey Wolf!"

His jog slowly formed a run. He called again.

"Grey Wolf!"

Nothing.

Suddenly, the silver wolf leaped from the creator to the opposite side of his brother. He turned around.

"Tiger!" he shouted back.

Tiger caught sight of a figure in the sky. It was huge.

"Grey Wolf, watch out!" Tiger yelled, but before his younger brother could move he was hit. The impact sent him flying a good couple dozen of yards away. Tiger gasped and started running toward Grey Wolf as fast as his legs could take him. The flying creature swooped around and darted towards the wounded wolf. Tiger noticed and panicked more.

"I'm coming, Grey Wolf, hang on!" Tiger barked.

Grey Wolf, slowly and helplessly, sat up. He heard Tiger's words, but couldn't react in time. Tiger scene it now, it was a Black Dragon. The fiendish lizard snapped his jaws onto Grey Wolf's back and lifted him up in the air. Grey Wolf howled in great pain.

Tiger winced at the sound, "No!" He hollered.

The Black Dragon then threw Grey Wolf to the hard ground. Once he hit he let out a disturbing cry of pain that sounded horrifying. Tiger almost lost it. He bolted toward the Dragon that was headed in his direction. Once the timing was perfect, Tiger leaped on the dragon's neck and clung on with his teeth and claws. This time it was the dragon's turn to be in pain. He growled and hurled Tiger up into the sky. Tiger, gracefully, spun around toward the dragon. The tips of the horns on the blue wolf's head began to light up a marvelous blue.

"Lightning!" Tiger roared. The stream of blue electricity made a direct hit on the dragon's back. It screeched and headed for Grey Wolf again.

"No you don't," Tiger muttered to himself, running at full speed. But, it was too late. Once again Grey Wolf was carried into the air in the jaws of the Black Dragon.

Tiger couldn't reach him and he wouldn't dare use his Blizzard or Lightning attacks. He knew if he used them he would harm his brother. Tiger felt helpless, a feeling Tiger deeply hated. He could do nothing, but watch his brother, once again, be taken away from him.

The Black Dragon smiled to himself. Grey Wolf starred down at his big brother. He kept running and running. Getting smaller and smaller. Grey Wolf was too weak to attack back and much too high up now. He could feel the blood run down from his back. _Could this be the end…?_

"Tiger," he whispered so only he could hear, "Brother…"

The weakened wolf slowly shut his eyes. The wolf now lies limp in the Black Dragon's mouth and the very last thing he heard was Tiger howling out his name.

---

_**A/N: Done. Of course there will be more chapters. Unlike this chapter, the next one will be cute. Please read and review.**_


End file.
